Butterfly kisses
by DBZVelena
Summary: A song fic, Duo is looking through old photo albums...


Title: Butterfly Kisses br  
Author: DBZVelenabr  
Disclaimer: GundamWing doesn't belong to me, nor does the song. I'm just a pore Fanfiction writer.br  
Song : Butterfly Kissesbr  
Artist : Bob Carlisle br  
Duo was cleaning the bedroom, when he found a box with photo albums. Picking it up he sat down on the bed.br  
Carefully he opened the album, not wanting to damage the photo's inside.br  
First picture he finds is a picture of him and Wufei bringing the little girl home they had adopted.br  
The girl has long chestnut hair, like Duo but green eyes.iThere's two things I know for sure:br  
She was sent here from heaven and she'sbr  
daddy's little girl.br  
Next picture is of Duo, sitting by their girls bed wile she's sleeping. Her face covered with spots.br  
It had taken a week to heal, and he had stayed with her the whole time.iAs I drop to my knees by her bed at nightbr  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes andbr  
I thank god for all the joy in my lifebr  
Duo turned the page. Next was a picture of Lena as she gives him a kiss on his cheek.br  
Her eyes sparkling with mischief.iOh, but most of allbr  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;br  
On the other page a picture of when the gang had decided to go picnicking.br  
She had insisted that she was big enough to ride a pony. But once she had been on it, she had clung to his sleeve.isticking little white flowers all up in her "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."br  
Duo turned another page. Next was a picture of both Lena and Wufei covered in flower and other cake ingredients.br  
They had tried to bake a cake and surprise him for his birthday.i"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."br  
Duo chuckled. Then closed the photo album and put it back in the box.iOh, with all that I've done wrong,br  
I must have done something rightbr  
To deserve a hug every morningbr  
And butterfly kisses at night.br  
Duo picked up another Album out of the box. Opening it, he notices that its one from when Lena turned 16.iSweet 16 todaybr  
She's looking like her mama a little more everydaybr  
Duo sighed, she looked so pretty. Even if she was what most would consider a tomboy. Always in jeans, some T-shirtbr  
and the eternal braid. Like him, she refused to let her hair get cut.br  
Always saying "I'll cut my hair, the day Daddy does".iOne part woman, the other part girl.br  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curlsbr  
Turning the page, he chuckled. I was a picture of him chasing some guy that had the gall to ask if Lena was home.br  
It had been before she had introduced him as being her boyfriend.iTrying her wings out in a great big world.br  
Next was a picture of Lena with her prom date. Posing for a photo. The guy had been very  
nervous.br  
The glare coming from Wufei might had something to do with that.iBut I remember.....br  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; stickingbr  
little white flowers all up in her hair.br  
Then a picture fell from between the pages of the album.br  
Featuring Lena as she had fallen asleep on the blanket during that picnic when she had been 7.br  
Duo picked up the other album, and put the picture back where it belonged.i"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if youbr  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."br  
Looking back to the open album Duo decided to put it back in the box.iWith all that I've done wrong I must have donebr  
something right to deserve her love every morningbr  
and butterfly kisses at night.br  
Sighing, Duo walked to the window. Looking over the countryside where they lived.br  
Boy time sure flies. It seemed only yesterday that they had picked her up at the  
Orphanage for war-orphans.iAll the precious timebr  
Like the wind, the years go by.br  
Precious butterfly.br  
Spread your wings and fly.br  
Going back to the box, Duo picked up a white album. Knowing full well which photo's were in that one.br  
Slowly opening the album and pealing back the special protection paper.iShe'll change her name today.br  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.br  
First picture was made in the dressing room. Boy, she had looked so stunning in that white dress,br  
even if she had protested it at first.iStanding in the bride-room just staring at her.br  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm notbr  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."br  
Next was a picture that he'd rather forget. He rarely cried, but at that moment it had just been to much.br  
Of course Wufei had to make a photo of him as Lena hugged him.iShe leaned over…gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,br  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hairbr  
Duo turned the page. A smile on his face as the sparkle of a tear runs down his cheek.br  
On the picture were Lena in her wedding dress and Duo in a black and purple suit, escorting her towards the altar.br  
Thankfully the angle of the camera hadn't captured the fact that he had still been crying as he had escorted her.i"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."br  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry"br  
On the other page a photo of Lena and Jason, as they said "I do".iOh, with all that I've done wrong I must havebr  
done something right.br  
To deserve her love every morning and butterflybr  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.br  
Duo closed the Album, he was supposed to be cleaning. Not dragging up old memories.br  
Then Wufei walked in to the room, his once night black hair now laced with gray.br  
Giving him the appearance of a wise old man.br  
"What you up to love?"br  
Duo smiled. "Just remembering Wu-love. I can't wait till lil Mei's birthday so we can spoil her rotten.br  
After all, that's what grandparents do."br  
Winking Duo put the photo albums away.br  
Wufei smiled and hugged Duo.br  
"You should know by now that you don't have to eternally happy act on me love. I know its hard to let go.br  
But that's life, and you're right. Now we get to spoil our grandkids rotten."br  
Softly Wufei maneuvered Duo out of the bedroom.br  
"Come on, cleaning can wait, lets go buy some presents for Mei ok?"br  
Duo smiled and gave Wufei a soft kiss.br  
"You know me too well Wu-love."iI know I gotta let her go, but I'll always rememberbr  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses.br 


End file.
